


do you want to feel how it feels

by willowthewitch



Series: thunder in our hearts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (not a huge one but more than usual), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Loki (Marvel), but still pretty new, just a teeny bit, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthewitch/pseuds/willowthewitch
Summary: “I’m going to last longer than you, and then I’m going to fuck your face,” Loki promised, calmly murderous.Thor just laughed.In which the places are exchanged, challenges are issued, and everyone wins.aka Loki fucks Thor for the first timeSet a few days after the events ofoh to be in love (and never go out again). Can be read alone if you want bottom Thor without bottom Loki first.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: thunder in our hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020780
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	do you want to feel how it feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



> just some loving smut while everyone's still trapped inside.
> 
> written months ago as a gift for the delightful maharlika, thank you to the rest of our friends for yelling and thegreatpumpkin in particular for endless support and ao3 guidance
> 
> title and name for the series are both from Kate Bush's Running Up That Hill, because I've committed to the bit now.

“So I’ve got the day off Saturday,” Thor said casually on Thursday. 

“Are you asking me to fuck you until you can’t walk straight tomorrow?” Loki sipped his coffee and raised an eyebrow at him. 

They’d talked about it more in the past couple days, of course. They’d talked about a  _ lot _ the past couple days. There was, after all, a lot to discuss when you were entering into a secret relationship with your brother. Thor in particular was insistent on making sure they were on the same page. All the honesty made Loki want to scream sometimes—something he had very calmly communicated, instead—but they were trying to find the right balance for them, clear and open without exposing all of Loki’s insecurities. It was, undeniably, worth every moment of wanting to peel his skin off to have Thor kiss him afterwards. Thor had clearly caught on to how weak Loki was for them, or maybe he just wanted to kiss Loki as badly as Loki wanted to be kissed; either way, it was a  _ very _ effective reward.

“Something like that. I mean, if you’re up for it.” Thor smirked back. 

“Please. Like topping is anywhere  _ near _ as much of a challenge as bottoming.” 

“The only challenge is lasting, I guess. A little harder for a kid like you. But I’ll forgive you if you come too soon, baby, as long as you suck me off after.”

“I’m going to last longer than you, and then I’m going to fuck your face,” Loki promised, calmly murderous. 

Thor just laughed. 

  
  
  
  


It had surprised Loki just how little had changed. Thor still had his coffee ready every morning, and Loki still made him smoothies after sessions, although now he ogled Thor a little more openly during those workouts. And alright,  _ that _ was different, because Thor would catch his eye and blush and beam at him, a new smile that was just as warm and somehow even more open than he used to be. 

Thor was, in general, even  _ more _ affectionate than he’d been before, touching Loki every chance he got now, and in less fraternal places. He seemed particularly keen on feeling up Loki’s ass at every opportunity, but his neck still got quite a bit of attention. And of course, coffee and smoothies were traded with kisses now, as was just about everything else. The bed was a nice change too, to say nothing of what they  _ did _ in it. 

But the way they  _ existed _ together hadn’t changed. They still teased, and supported each other, and bickered about who would clean the dishes before they curled up on the couch together. Loki was just as awestruck by his brother as he’d always been— _ more _ so, really. He also still hated the way Thor brushed his teeth with his mouth open and mixed dark and light laundry together like a barbarian. But those were comfortable, familiar frustrations, the way it always was with family. 

  
  
  
  


Loki waited patiently through Thor’s appointments Friday, but as he sat in the kitchen while the shower ran afterwards,  _ knowing _ Thor was prepping himself, he decided he had been patient enough. 

It was easy to pick the lock to the bathroom door (he’d done it often enough on the one to his dorm room before, whenever he forgot his keys), though he was polite enough to only crack it open an inch at first. “Mind if I join you?” he called out.

“How the fuck did you… you know what? Nevermind. Sure. Come on in, the water’s fine,” Thor answered, taking his hands away from where he’d automatically covered himself like Botticelli’s Venus to resume washing his hair. 

Loki was naked in record time, slipping into the shower with Thor as he reached for the conditioner. “Allow me,” he murmured, and took the bottle from Thor. 

“Just make sure you really work it in.” Thor let himself be guided to rest his head on Loki’s shoulder. Loki felt him smile. “Gotta work it from root to tip.”

“Gross,” Loki said, but there was no heat to it. He tugged Thor’s hair before he set to work. “You’re so fucking vain.”

“You love my hair,” Thor countered. He definitely wasn’t wrong, although Loki was enjoying this more for the way Thor groaned and leaned into him than for the actual experience of massaging his scalp and playing with his hair. It was nice to feel like he could take care of Thor like this, like they were on equal footing, and he wasn’t still just Thor’s little brother trying to keep up. 

He probably shouldn’t have been surprised when he felt Thor’s erection poking him, considering the situation, but he still laughed. “Enjoying this, hm?”

“Feels nice,” Thor mumbled into his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t know,” Loki said pointedly, and Thor snorted.

“Why sure, baby, I can do your hair too. Are you almost done?”

“I don’t know, has this been thorough enough for you?” Loki finger-combed Thor’s hair all the way through, savoring the soft glide of it through his fingers. 

“Mm, not up to my usual standards, but I suppose I can cut a few corners for the sake of speeding us along. Just this once.” Thor finally straightened up so he could tip his head back and rinse the conditioner out. “Do you actually want me to do your hair now, or were you just teasing?”

“Another time, I think.” Loki pulled Thor back in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together and rolling his hips. “I’d rather speed us along now, too. Have you…?” 

“My ass is so clean you could eat off of it,” Thor replied with a wink, clearly  _ very _ pleased with himself. 

Loki stopped rolling his hips and rolled his eyes instead. “Why sure, Thor, I can eat you out,” he echoed. “Are you ready to get out?” 

“Yeah, I’m good. And I was just kidding, you know. I don’t actually—I mean, another time, maybe, but I think we’ve got enough going for us today.”

Loki frowned. “Are you sure? I haven’t before, but I’m open to it.”

“I appreciate that, and if you want to then I  _ definitely _ do too, I just… I want to spread out the firsts, honestly. We jumped into things really quickly, and I love everything we do, but I want to, um. Savor the rest. I’m not planning to have any more firsts after you, after all. And we’ve already got a big one to savor today.” Thor smiled at him, soft and excited.

“Mm, we sure do,” Loki agreed, flustered and overwhelmed by the prospect of Thor savoring the firsts because Loki was his  _ last. _ Suddenly he was very ready to get out of the shower. 

_ “Hey,” _ Thor protested, as Loki reached around him to shut off the shower. “I wasn’t done.”

“Yes you were.” Loki passed Thor a towel and wrapped up in his own. It was only to pat himself dry, after all. He slicked his wet hair back with his fingers while Thor scrunched his with a towel, and then he grabbed Thor’s hand and pulled him to the bedroom, unable to wait any longer.

Thor followed easily, grinning at him. “Someone’s eager.”

“Shut up,” Loki said, because he wasn’t wrong. 

“I mean hey, I am too!” Thor fell back onto the bed. “Something would be very wrong if you  _ weren’t. _ You should be honored, after all. Not everyone gets a piece of this.” 

“Not recently, at least.” Loki knelt up on the bed, looking down at Thor. “How often  _ do _ you bottom?”

Thor shrugged. “Not that often. I’m generally down, but I guess I attract more people who want me to top, because not everyone is interested in it. Which is fine too! But I do really like it, so whenever someone  _ does _ want to fuck me I’m pretty, ah, open to it.” 

“Have you ever been pegged?” Loki asked, suddenly  _ deeply _ curious.

“Absolutely.” Thor beamed at him. “Lots of fun to be had all around. So! How do you want me?” He propped himself up on his elbows and let his knees fall apart. “Stomach? Back? Hands and knees?”

Just the sight of Thor like this had Loki’s heart racing. He licked his lips. “Mm, maybe hands and knees to start. Do you have any favorites?” 

“Doggy’s good, just… I like it better if you lean all the way over me, then. Otherwise you’re too far away.” Thor turned over and settled on his knees and elbows, looking at Loki over the devastating arch of his back.

“I can do that,” Loki said, a little breathless as he stared at the curve of Thor’s ass. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squeezed some out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it slightly, and then touched two to Thor’s rim. “Ready?”

“Very.” Thor pushed his hips back just a little; the tips of Loki’s fingers slid in.

“Fuck.” Loki pulled his hand away, then pressed his fingers in again, working them deeper. “Okay?”

“Mhmm.” Thor’s voice was strained, slightly, but he took Loki’s fingers easily; he must have prepared pretty thoroughly. “It’s nice. It’s just been a little while. I haven’t really, uh, played around by myself like this since you’ve been staying here.”

“Do you usually?” Loki asked, gently fucking his fingers in and out to determine if Thor was ready for a third. “Do you have any toys?”

“Yeah, the—fuck, the bottom drawer. There are a few. We can, uh, play around with those sometime, if you want.”

“I definitely do.” Loki added a third finger. It was a tighter fit, and Loki finally gave in to the urge to imagine how Thor would feel wrapped around his dick. He felt so fucking good already, Loki really was second guessing his ability to last longer, even though he’d already cheated and jerked off earlier. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he murmured, searching out Thor's prostate now.

_ “Loki,” _ Thor gasped, pushing back onto his hand. “God, please, I’m—I’m ready, come on,  _ fuck me.” _

It took every ounce of self-control not to give in immediately. “Mm, are you sure? I think you could use a little more time to adjust. Just to be careful, of course. I don’t want to hurt you.” Payback felt sweet—and if it helped get Thor closer to the edge faster, so much the better.

“I— _ fine, _ do whatever you need to do, I’m—fine.” Thor had dropped his head down, but Loki could hear how he was gritting his teeth anyway.

“That’s right,” he said, not unkindly. “You’ll take what I give you, won’t you. You take me so well already, you’re just greedy for it, aren’t you?”

Thor drew in a shaky breath. “I’m always greedy for you, Lo. I want everything from you I can get.”

_ Fuck. _ “You’ll get everything I can give,” Loki promised, spreading his fingers to hear Thor gasp. “Eventually, at least.”

“I know I said I wanted to savor the firsts but—I meant going one at a time, not spending an eternity on each one,” Thor panted. 

“I know what you meant,” Loki replied, smirking.

He tried to take his time, savoring it in his own way, but there was only so long he could tease Thor and ignore his own achingly hard cock. “Alright,” he said eventually, gingerly withdrawing his fingers. “Ready?”

“Yes, sir,” Thor threw back at him, winking over his shoulder.

Loki slapped his ass. “I’ll show you  _ sir, _ you tease. Don’t let your mouth write checks your ass can’t cash.” Still, he reached for the lube again and slicked himself up, and then he was grabbing Thor’s hips with one hand and steadying himself with another and pressing in. _ “Fuck. Thor.” _

_ “Loki. _ Please, get—could you—”

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, I’m sorry, of course,” Loki soothed, draping himself over Thor’s back. It  _ was _ very nice like this, close and comfortable and much more intimate. He could feel the shuddery breath Thor took when he bottomed out, could hear every hitch no matter how quiet. “You feel so good,” he murmured against Thor’s neck, and brushed his hair aside to place a kiss there. “Okay? Can I move?”

“Yeah, fuck, go for it, you’re—you f-feel good too, so good.” Thor arched his spine the other way now, pressing himself up against Loki.

Loki pumped his hips slowly, testing the angle as they groaned in unison. “Good?” 

_ “Yeah,” _ Thor gasped, shoulders heaving. He found Loki’s hands on the mattress beside his and tangled their fingers together. 

Loki’s heart was so full it ached. Even after Thor suggested this, after the surprisingly tender sex they’d already had, he hadn’t expected this particular softness from his brother. He rocked his hips again, squeezing Thor’s fingers affectionately. 

“That’s it,” he breathed, finding a rhythm. “You take me so fucking well,  _ god, _ I had no idea. You’re just desperate for cock, aren’t you? Such a needy slut, and nobody’s been giving it to you like you’ve wanted, is that it?” 

_ “Lo.” _ Thor jerked underneath him, pushing back into his thrusts.  _ “Fuck, _ yes, I need you, come  _ on, _ give it to me.” 

“No one else can give you what I can. No one else can  _ be _ this to you.” Loki scraped his teeth along the nape of Thor’s neck, then started sucking a bruise slightly to the side. 

Thor whined and tipped his head encouragingly. “No one else even—comes close,” he agreed.  _ “Brother.” _

_“Yes,”_ Loki hissed, with a particularly sharp thrust. He couldn’t leave too many marks; Thor was on camera too much, and one hickey might go unnoticed with concealer but a cluster of them would be too hard to miss. Even so, he couldn’t resist biting down lightly where Thor’s neck met his shoulder, hanging on for a moment. The possessive, territorial urge was expected, because Loki was a spoiled brat who had never really had to share, but there was a protective edge that was new to him. Thor was so soft, so open sometimes, and he brushed things off pretty easily most of the time but he could get _hurt_ wearing his heart on his sleeve like that— _Loki_ could hurt him, if he wasn’t careful. He nosed softly at the mark he’d left, nuzzling up to the spot beneath Thor’s ear. “I’ve got you,” he said quietly, wondering if it did the same thing to Thor that it did when Thor said it to him. “You feel so good, you’re _so good.”_

“Please.” Thor pushed his hips back to meet Loki’s each time, rocking gently on his knees. “Yeah,  _ Loki, _ that’s—that’s perfect,  _ fuck, _ I love it, I love you.”

“I know,” Loki said warmly. He kissed right behind Thor’s ear and nipped playfully at the tip. “This is _ —ah— _ what you needed, isn’t it? Getting— _ nngh— _ filled and fucked, and reminded how good you are. How loved. It doesn't matter who else you’ve taken in this perfect, tight ass, none of them— _ fuck, _ none of them love you the way I do. You can be loved and adored by everyone on this earth—you  _ are— _ but not like I love you. Nobody else gets this. Nobody else can fill you like I can, love you like I can,  _ belong _ like I can. Nobody else will get to fuck you like this again, will they?” He felt hot all over at the thought. “All for me now, aren’t you?”

“If you— _ mmh— _ think you can handle me,” Thor teased, his smile evident in his voice.

“It’s going to be a lot of work, giving you all the cock you so clearly need, but that's a sacrifice I’m willing to make,” Loki replied, and sucked lightly on Thor’s earlobe to make him jerk and moan. It was intoxicating, hearing those sounds, feeling Thor clench around him. He picked up the pace a little, fucking Thor harder, aiming for his prostate each time. “Gonna f-fuck you like you deserve,” he added, thinking about how openly, tenderly, and completely Thor deserved to be loved. He wasn't sure how well he could manage  _ open _ and  _ tender, _ but he was good at throwing his whole self into things. “Can you come untouched, big brother? Or will you need a hand? Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near done with you, but I don’t want to push you over by accident.”

“Never have before, but—” Thor dropped his head, making a feral, needy sound, “—there’s a first time for ev—everything.  _ Fuck, Loki.” _

“No, you can hold out until I let you go, won’t you? You’ll be good for me.” Loki kept speaking in low tones as he dropped light kisses to the back of Thor’s neck, his spine, his shoulders. “You don’t really want to come in my mouth this time, do you? You want to come while you’re full of cock, the way you— _ nnh— _ should be.”

“Anything,” Thor panted. “I just—want you.”

“You’ve got me,” Loki said. “You’re stuck with me now.”

“It’s a—sacrifice I’m willing to make,” Thor echoed.

“Definitely a loss for the rest of the world.” It was still good, being this close, but Loki needed to get  _ deeper. _ He sat back on his heels, wrapping an arm around Thor’s chest to pull him up with him (not that he could actually move his brother at all, of course, but Thor understood his intent and moved with him). And  _ fuck, _ that was good, Thor sinking all the way down until he was seated properly in Loki’s lap. Loki rolled his hips a little and Thor shuddered and ground down against him.  _ “I _ am, that is. Their loss, your gain.”

Thor laughed, breathless. “It really is. You’re— _ god, _ Lo, you’re something else. Little brother,” he said affectionately, but it earned him an especially sharp snap of Loki’s hips.

“Do I feel  _ little _ to you, Thor?”

Another laugh. “Definitely not. You f—fuck, you feel amazing, do that again,  _ please.” _

Loki obeyed, wrapping one arm around Thor’s chest and setting the other on his hip to steady him. Despite all the teasing about who would come first, he wasn’t in any rush to get either of them there right now. It felt so good just to give this to Thor, to be able to hold him and fill him while they teased each other. He’d worried he might feel a little silly, younger and smaller and weaker, his wiry arms trying to guide Thor’s broad, god-like body, but—well, Thor  _ clearly _ wasn't judging, and even more clearly he wanted this very badly. He wasn’t indulging the foolish whim of his little brother, he was trusting Loki so  _ completely, _ and it was, honestly, so much hotter than Loki could have even imagined. He felt ten feet tall. “You have no idea what you do to me,” he admitted, soft, and kissed Thor’s neck.

“I think I— _ ah!— _ I can feel what I do to you pretty— _ mmh— _ pretty well,” Thor said, leaning back to rest on Loki’s shoulder. He looked up at him adoringly. “This is— _ you are _ —everything I wanted.  _ God, Lo, _ I can’t get enough of you, I really— _ fuck, there— _ I need you, please, don’t stop, it’s  _ so _ — _ ah—ah, fuck. _ So  _ good.” _

“Don’t worry, brother, I’ll give you what you need.” Loki trailed his fingers from Thor’s hip down along the crease of his thigh, teasingly running through the curls at the base of his dick before wrapping his whole hand around it and beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts. “You really are such a needy thing, aren’t you? Used to _ —ah, _ to attention, but not always the right kind, is that it? Everyone adores you, anyone would spread their legs for you—myself included, you know that, but—I can give you  _ this _ too. People don’t— _ mmh— _ see you for the greedy cockslut you are, do they?  _ That _ really is their loss. You’re so beautiful like this, Thor, I can’t—I’ll never get over it. You’re  _ perfect.” _

“Your  _ mouth, _ Lo,  _ fuck, _ I’m—how close are you?” Thor was fucking up into Loki’s hand and back down onto his cock, rocking his hips in time with Loki’s.

“Getting there,” Loki replied, because really, who could possibly keep it together with Thor desperate and eager and writhing in their lap? “You? Do you want to come like this?”

“I—yeah, fuck, anything you want, I’m close, you’re _so fucking good,_ _god—”_

Loki couldn’t go much faster, but he sped up as much as he could and made up for the rest with extra force and a flick of his thumb over the head of Thor’s cock with each pass. Thor gasped and jerked in his arms, arching his back. “Do it,” Loki murmured, lips pressed to Thor's temple. “Go on, come for me—I want to feel it, I need to feel you, you’re  _ so good, fuck, _ Thor, you're  _ everything. _ Come on, I want to feel you come around me— _ brother.” _

The last was spoken directly into Thor's ear and punctuated with a thrust and a flick of his thumb; Thor shuddered, growled  _ “Loki,” _ and came with a long, loud moan.

And oh  _ god, _ Loki had not actually been prepared for that. The feeling of Thor clenching around him and spilling onto his hand was almost enough to take him over the edge, but not quite; instead he stilled his hips and stayed pressed deep in Thor as he stroked him gently through it. “That’s it,” he said softly, kissing Thor’s cheek. Thor turned and angled his head for a proper kiss, which Loki happily obliged. Still, he couldn’t  _ quite _ resist rubbing it in: “What was that about how hard it would be for me to last, hm?”

“You cheated with the fingering,” Thor argued good-naturedly, but he was still catching his breath. “Anyway, you don’t actually want to finish in my mouth either, do you? You want to come in my ass, I know you do.” He clenched down deliberately, just to emphasize it.

Loki swore. He was tempted to fuck Thor’s mouth just out of spite, now, but... he really  _ did _ want to finish like this, instead, to mark Thor the same way Thor had marked him. “You say that like you’re not also desperate for it,” he teased instead, and started to rock his hips gently again. “But you do want it, don’t you? You want me to fill you up any way I can, you’ll take anything I can give you. And people say  _ I'm _ the spoiled one, but you just want everything, don’t you?”

“Not everything. Just you,” Thor said. He pulled off of Loki, though, sprawling out onto the bed and tugging Loki down with him so they were face to face on their sides. “Here, come on.” 

It took a little maneuvering to tangle their legs together the right way, with one of Thor’s legs under Loki’s waist and wrapped around him and Loki holding the other one up a little above his hip. It was worth the fumbling, though, to be able to see Thor’s face as he guided Loki back inside him with a hum of pleasure. It was also  _ definitely _ worth it to be able to lean in and kiss him again. Thor made another contented sound, reaching to cup Loki’s neck and keep him close. 

“Good?” Thor gave an experimental roll of his hips and, finding the angle acceptable, started fucking himself enthusiastically on Loki’s cock.

_ “Fuck. _ Yeah, fuck, that’s good, how are you—how are you so  _ good _ at this,” Loki gasped, fingers digging into Thor’s leg. 

“Oh, you know. Practice makes perfect.” Oh,  _ fuck, _ everything was amplified now that Loki could  _ see _ Thor’s teasing smile as he spoke, and the flush on his cheeks, and the way he licked his lips and looked at Loki’s. His dick jerked helplessly inside Thor’s ass as he gave in and pressed his mouth to Thor’s. 

It was so  _ much, _ and  _ so good; _ even if Loki couldn’t get quite as deep this way, all the other little touches more than made up for it. “Yeah,” he breathed, not bothering to pull away. “God, yeah,  _ Thor— _ you’re so fucking good—” but he couldn’t break the kiss long enough to keep going. What he might have said didn’t really matter, anyway, in comparison to this. Thor seemed determined to do him in with every tool he had available; he licked into Loki’s mouth with an obscene sound, fucking his tongue in time with his hips, coaxing Loki’s out to suck softly on it, making quiet, breathy noises all the while. Loki’s head was spinning. He whimpered, rocking his hips to meet Thor’s as much as he could and clutching at him wildly. Thor’s hand on the nape of his neck was gently stroking, soothing and familiar and, now that he could recognize it as such, more than a little possessive.

And then, the final touch, Thor’s free hand slipped between them, plucking greedily at Loki’s nipples.

Loki’s cry was muffled against Thor’s lips, thankfully, or it might have disturbed the neighbors again. He used his grip on Thor’s thigh to pull him as close as possible, pressing deep inside him and staying there as he shook apart. He’d imagined moments almost like this in his more indulgent fantasies, but he’d never actually dreamed that something like this, any of it, could really  _ happen. _ It seemed as surreal now as their first time, with the way Thor hummed and dug his fingers in against Loki’s neck as he deepened the kiss. Loki went along with it in a daze, still amazed at the tight, perfect heat of Thor around him.

After another moment they broke apart for air.  _ “Fuck,” _ Loki said, emphatically.

“Seconded.” Thor was smiling at him, eyes shining. “That really was—I mean  _ Jesus,  _ Lo, your mouth is  _ filthy.” _

“Oh please, that was nothing. You liked it,” Loki teased, and then immediately panicked. “I mean—you  _ did, _ right? It was just for fun, not—I don’t actually—”

“Oh, we’re good, I definitely liked it.” Thor beamed at him, an edge of amusement to it that made Loki squirm. “I just had no idea my brother was such a dirty little degenerate. Brother-fucking aside, that is.”

“Maybe you’re just extremely vanilla, brother-fucking aside,” Loki shot back, which Thor apparently found  _ very _ funny.

“Oh, baby, we haven’t even  _ begun _ to touch on the things I want to do to you—or want  _ you _ to do to  _ me _ . We’ll talk before we do anything too kinky, but vanilla I am not, and clearly you aren’t either. You’ve still gotta tie me up and edge me sometime, right?”

“Well it’s less fun to torture you when I know you  _ want _ it,” Loki whined. In reality, of course, there was just so much  _ else _ to do, and they could only do so much in a day, but Loki still very much intended to follow through on that promise. Maybe he could find a way to surprise Thor with it. Make sure his schedule was clear, and that he’d hydrated, and then jump him.

“I don’t think I believe you,” Thor said, “but even if it were true, there’s plenty of other things we can do. A whole world of kink at our fingertips, Lo, and that’s  _ without _ all the toys we could buy too. I think we can find something you’ll enjoy.” Carefully, Thor shifted his hips back and pulled off of Loki, though he stayed close enough to nuzzle him, his fingers stroking softly through the hairs on the nape of Loki’s neck. “And even if we  _ were _ vanilla brother-fuckers, this is—this is  _ so good _ already, right? Anything else is just icing on top.”

Loki couldn’t stand the earnest expression on Thor’s face; he settled for kissing it away instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
